Construction block kits are often used to assemble a wide variety of models and objects. For example, some kits permit the construction of vehicles, characters, and buildings from popular television shows or movies and/or the creation of other well-known objects. In some embodiments, some of the construction blocks allow input and output functions such as making sounds and/or activating lights in response to the user depressing a particular button on the assembled model. Additionally, in some systems, assembled models may be photographed and reproduced in a virtual world (e.g., in a video game).